swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sinon
'Sinon '''ist eine erfahrene Spielerin in Gun Gale Online und ALfheim Online. Ihr richtiger Name ist Shino Asada. Sie trägt den Spitznamen Hecate in GGO nach ihrer Waffe PGM Hecate II Ultima Ratio, ein seltenes Kaliber. 50 Anti-Materiel-Scharfschützengewehr. thumb|left|Vorlage der Hecate IISie ist eine der Hauptfiguren des Phantom Bullet und die erste Spielerin, die Kirito in GGO trifft. Sie spielt GGO um ihr Waffen-Trauma zu überwinden. Nach ihrem Start in ALfheim Online wird sie eine Cait Sith Bogenschützin, die in der Lage ist, Gegner mit ihrem Bogen, der nur für eine max Entfernung von 100 m ist, noch in 200 m Entfernung zu treffen. Dieser Bogen wurde von Lisbeth gemacht. Aussehen thumb|left|150pxÄhnlich wie ihre beiden VRMMO Spiel Avatare, hat Sinon dünnes, kurz geschnittenes Haar, in dem kleinen Schleifen sind. Anders als ihre Avatare, ist ihr Haar schwarz. Sie trägt eine Halbbrille mit ovalen Gläsern. Ihre Haut ist blass, und sie hat dunkle Augen. Gun Gale Online Avatar thumb|left|150pxthumb|left|150pxthumb|left|150pxthumb|left|150pxShino's GGO-Avatar hat dünne, hellblaue, struppige Haare, die zwar kurz sind aber sie hat jeweils ein Büschel Haare auf beiden Seiten der Stirn gebunden. Sie hat blaue Augen. Wenn sie im Kampf ist, ist ihre Kleidung eine Wüsten-tarnfarbige Militärjacke, kugelsichere Rüstung, Kampfstiefel der gleichen Farbe und sie trägt einen weißes Schal um ihren Hals. ALfheim Online Avatar Shino's ALO-Avatar behält ihre blauen Haare aus GGO, aber erhält auch das Aussehen einer Cait Sith mit Ohren und einen Schwanz. Sie trägt einen grünen Mantel mit weißem Brustpanzer, einem schwarzen Halsband und einem Gürtel Köcher über ihre Schulter. Hintergrund vlcsnap-2014-07-21-17h18m58s224.png|Shino (11) bekommt die Pistole zu fassen, ... vlcsnap-2014-07-21-17h20m17s195.png|... schießt ... vlcsnap-2014-07-21-17h20m56s162.png|... und tötet den Räuber. Als Shino noch nicht zwei Jahre alt war, wurde sie in einen Autounfall verwickelt. Der Unfall wurde erst nach 6 Stunden bemerkt. Während der 6 Stunden, starb der Vater von Shino langsam von inneren Blutungen, während ihre Mutter untätig zusehen musste. Ihre Mutter wurde dadurch traumatisiert und wurde sehr schwach. Dies führte dazu, dass ihre Mutter überfürsoglich zu Shino ist. Neun Jahre später wird Shino traumatisiert, als sie versucht, ihre Mutter bei einem Überfall in einem Postamt zu schützen, an dessen Ende Shino den Räuber mit seiner eigenen Waffe tötet. Seither braucht nur jemand so zu tun, als ob er eine Waffe auf sie richtet, um eine Panikattacke bei Shino auszulösen. Als Folge der intensiven Angst vor Waffen, entwickelt sie eine leichte Angst vor Menschen. Sie wurde deswegen bis zur Oberschule schikaniert. Nachdem sie mit GGO begonnen hat, fiel sie auf einem ihrer Jagdtouren in eine Falle und sah einen extrem leistungsfähigen Boss. Sie besiegt diesen Boss nach unzählige Stunden, in denen sie ihn von außerhalb seiner Angriffsreichweite beschießt. Als Belohnung hat sie das Hekate Scharfschützengewehr erhalten. Der einzige Grund für den Beitritt GGO, ist der Versuch, sich von ihrem Trauma mit Waffen zu lösen. Sie hofft, dass sich die Stärke ihres GGO Avatar‘s Sinon irgendwann auf sie im realen Leben überträgt. Persönlichkeit Ruhig und besonnen sind zwei Worte, die Sinon‘s Persönlichkeit am besten beschreiben. Im Kampf und die meiste Zeit im Spiel, behält sie einen kühlen Kopf, weswegen sie die anderen Spielerinnen bewundern. Jedoch hat Sinon eine jähzornige Seite, wenn man sie einmal verärgert. Am besten ist das bei ihrer Interaktion mit Kirito zu sehen. Es wird tatsächlich gesagt, dass Kirito der erste ist, der sie extrem wütend machte. Trotzdem ist Sinon im Allgemeinen eine freundliche Person und hat nichts dagegen, anderen zu helfen. Shino ist wahrscheinlich aufgrund des Vorfalls in ihrer Kindheit, und ihrer Beteiligung an der Tötung eines Räubers, der fragwürdigste Charakter in der Serie. Wenn jemand ihr droht, er würde im wirklichen Leben auf sie schießen, bekommt sie einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Die Leute haben das gegen Shino verwendet. Nach dem GGO-Vorfall scheint Shino über ihre Angst hinweggekommen zu sein und ist nicht mehr anfällig für Bedrohungen mit einer Waffe. In ALO wird Sinon von den anderen weiblichen Mitgliedern der Gruppe wegen ihrer kühlen Haltung bewundert. Sie zankt auch mit Kirito hin und wieder, da die beiden sich ständig necken. Vergangenheit (Seite wird übersetzt!) Phantom Bullet Arc SIe wurde Teil des Jagdgeschwaders von Dyne, einem Spieler mit einem Sturmgewehr. Sie hat sich dann in einem heftigen Kampf mit einem Spieler mit hohem Level engagiert, bei dem sie als einzige überlebt. Einige Tage später trifft sie Kirito und hält ihn zunächst für ein Mädchen. Sie bietet ihm ihre Hilfe an. Sie hilft ihm sich seine Ausrüstung zu kaufen. Sie haben nicht mehr viel Zeit sich für das Bullet of Bullets Tunier anzumelden. Als sich beide für das Tunier umziehen, sieht Kirito Sinon in ihrer Unterwäsche und er beschließt ihr zu sagen, das er ein Mann ist. Sinon schlägt ihn daraufhin. Als Sinon von ihrem ersten Kampf zurückkehrte, sah sie, dass Kirito bereits seine Gegner besiegt hatte aber auch dass er sein Gesicht zwischen den Knien versteckt. Als sie versuchte, ihn zu anzusprechen, bemerkte sie, dass Kirito erschüttert zu seien schien. Als Sinon ihm mit der Faust auf die Schulter schlug, ergriff er unbewusst ihre Hand und zog sie an seine Brust. Sie blieben so bis Kirito zu seinem nächsten Spiel teleportiert wurde. In ihrem Halbfinalspiel besiegte Sinon ihre letzten Gegner, die Stinger, und darf am wichtigsten Turnier des am nächsten Tages teilnehmen. Sie wird dann zur «Inter-Continental Highway» Bühne, für das Halbfinale gegen die anderen Sieger, teleportiert. Dort trifft sie auch Kirito für ein Freundschaftsspiel. Aus dem Bus sah sie Kirito, der im Gegensatz zu ihr mit gesenktem Kopf gerade die Straße hinunter ging und keinen Willen zeigte, sie zu bekämpfen. Sinon schoss verärgert mehrmals auf Kirito aber jeder Schuss verfehlt ihn. Daraufhin lief sie zu Kirito und verlangte eine Antwort auf die Frage, warum er nicht mit ihr kämpfen würde. Nachdem Sinon ihn erinnert, wie sie es verabscheut, wenn ihre Gegner einfach aufgeben, akzeptiert er und bat sie um eine zweite Chance. Er schlug ein Duell vor. Sinon und Kirito standen sich gegenüber und machten sich bereit. Kirito warf eine Kugel in die Luft und sie warteten darauf, dass die Kugel zu Boden fiel. Sobald die Kugel auf dem Boden aufschlug, schoss Sinon, aber Kirito konnte die Kugel in zwei Hälften schneiden und gewann. Er fragte sie , ob sie aufgeben möchte, da er nicht Mädchen erschlagen will. Dreieinhalb Stunden bevor das BoB finale startete, beklagt sich Shino bei ihrem Freund Shinkawa Kyouji über Kirito. Sie sagte Kyouji, dass Kirito sie wütend machte. Daraufhin fragte er sie, was sie machte und das er sie noch nie so genervt sah. Später ging sie Nachhause und loggte sich in GGO bevor das finale startete. Nachdem sie sich einloggte, bemerkte sie, dass Kiritos und ihre Chancen für den Sieg sehr hoch seien. Danach traf sie Kyouji in GGO, der Sinon seine Gefühle gestand, welche jedoch von ihr abgewiesen wurden, da sie sich für das Finale konzentrieren musste. Später traf sie Kirito, der sich auch gerade für das Finale registrierte und erklärte ihm, wie ein BoB Finale abläuft. Kirito fragte, welche der Spieler sie nicht kennt. Es waren Kikuoka Seijirou und Shinkawa Shoichi. Während sie miteinander redeten fand Sinon heraus, dass kirito einer der SAO überlebenden sei. Als sie sich für das Turnier bereitmachten, sagte Sinon zu kirito, dass sie es ihm heimzahlen wird, für die demütigungen, der er im Halbfinle verursachte. ---- Als fast dreizehn minuten des Turnieres bereits vergangen waren, war Sinon in einer ''sniping position und sah einen rennenden Spieler, sie bemerkte, dass seine heavy armor keine Schwachstellen aufwies. Aber sie sah, dass er Plasma Granaten an seinen Gürtel hatte. Draufhin visierte Sinon gelassen auf diese und schoss,die gegnerischen HP sanken auf null. Dann nahm sie Hecate und rannte in die Sträucher, da der Schuss ihre Position verriet. Nachdem sie aufhörte nach dem Satellite Scanner ''zu sehen, bemerkte sie, dass drei weitere spieler in der nähe waren, es waren Dyne, Pale Rider und Lion King Richie. Sie entschloss sich Dyne, Pale Rider zu verfolgen, welche zu einem see liefen Während Sinon nach dyne und pale rider sah, spürte sie eine Präsenz hinter ihr, sie drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass es kirito war, welcher zeigte , dass er nicht auf sie schießen würde.Kirito wünschte sich den ausgang im kampf von Dayne und Pale rider zu wissen um zu sehen, ob jemand ''death gun ''ist.Plötzlich wurde Pale rider von einem, noch nicht gesehenem Feind getroffen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es death gun war Caliber thumb|170px|Sinon giving Excaliber to Kirito. Nachdem der ''"Death Gun" Vorfall vorüber war, wurde Sinon von asuna und lisbeth nach Alfheim online eingeladen. Sie kreeirte sich einen neuen account und wählte eine Cait Sith als ihren avatar.Sie hat das beste Sehvermögen und ist deshalb sehr begabt für long range attacks nach zwei Wochen, als das Holy Sword Excalibur gefunden wurde entschied sich Kirito es mitzunehmen.Sinon ist eine der fünf spieler die bei der expedition zur rückerlangung des Schwertes dabei war thumb|left|170px|Shino's reaction to having her tail pulled. In the tunnel leading to Jötunheimr, she gets her tail pulled by Kirito as a joke, which she responds to by threatening to attack Kirito back for that. When they enter the dungeon she is relegated to the back lines due to her having low health and long range. After Kirito is forced to drop Excaliber, Sinon retrieves this using a returning arrow. She hands it over to Kirito under one condition: that he always thinks about her when he uses the sword. Besondere Leistungen *Sie gewinnt das dritte BoB mit Kirito zusammen, «Gun Gale Online». *Sie erreichd den zweiten Platz beim vierten BoB. Wissenswertes *Obwohl der Name ihres Avatar's "Shinon" auf japanisch ausgesprochen wird und dieser Name auf ihren wirklichen Namen "Shino" basiert, ist die offizielle Schreibweise des Namens "Sinon", wie in Englisch in mindestens einem Fall der Novel. *Die Brille, die sie benutzt, hat keine verschreibungspflichtigen Gläser und ist nicht zur Korrektur des Sehvermögens gedacht. Stattdessen werden die Linsen aus einem NXT Polymer hergestellt, von dem gesagt wird, dass die Gläser in der Lage sind, auch den Beschuss mit einer Kugel standhalten zu können. Dies gibt ihr ein bescheidenes Gefühl der Sicherheit und ermöglicht es ihr, ruhig zu bleiben. *Ihr Augenlicht für beide Augen im wirklichen Leben ist 2.0, doppelt so gut wie bei durchschnittlichen Personen. *Asuna nennt Shino "Sinonon". *Sinon's Avatar in Alfheim Online sollte ursprünglich eine Sylphen Bogenschützin sein. Dies wurde mit der Schaffung der Kaliber Nebengeschichte verändert. *Sie möchte Polizistin werden. *Ihr Motto ist 'One Shot, One Kill' (Ein Schuß, eine Tötung). Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:GGO-Spieler Kategorie:Spieler Kategorie:Translate